


Jennifer's 21st birthday

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Series: You Are Mine Forever [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, London, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: The Doctor and River are planning a surprise birthday party for Jennifer but the Master rocks up and has a surprise of his own for her.
Relationships: The Master/Jennifer Nikolaenva Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: You Are Mine Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The day before

The whole manor was busy with preparations for the biggest birthday bash that was happening the next day. River was wondering about making sure things were getting sorted whilst Jennifer was at the Honoured. Laz was walking around or more to the point crashing around ripping down the decorations as River sighed as she was left to do the preparation on her own due to her wife wanting to be with her fam rather than helping with her own daughter's birthday celebrations. The TARDIS was heard arriving on the doorstep. Thirteen was heard coming in with her fam who were carrying all sorts of stuff. 'What the hell have you been doing?' River asked looking at the piles of stuff that littered the living room. 'We went a bit overboard with shopping for party stuff.' Ryan said as River looked at him. 'We said it was for a birthday party and the Doctor went a bit mental with all the balloons and custard creams.' 'Hey. You can never go wrong with custard creams.' Thirteen said before looking at the clock on the wall. 'When is the birthday girl going to be home?' 'Jennifer rang about an hour ago to say she's held up at the Honoured and most probably won't be home until late.' Around half eleven at night the front door opened and closed again as Jennifer came into the dark house before taking off her coat and shoes before paddling quietly up the stairs to bed. The next morning, she was woken up by Michael coming into her bedroom and danced around her room as Jennifer sat up. 'Happy birthday.' Michael said as Jennifer clicked her tounge before speaking. 'Its six o'clock in the morning.' Jennifer said yawning before looking at him. 'Go on get out of here before I throw my pillow at you.' Michael laughed before walking out of the room before spinning around again to face her. 'Come on. Mother has got breakfast on the table.' He said darting out of the room as Jennifer got out of bed before grabbing her dressing gown and followed her brother downstairs where the others were waiting for her.


	2. The celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birthday celebrations are underway when the Master comes into the party uninvited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning includes intense rape scene.

The ballroom was alive with people dancing and partying the night away as Jennifer was dancing with Kate and Rose as they laughed and talked about the day they had at the Honoured. Kate and Jennifer walked up to the table that was serving the champagne on ice as Jennifer took her glass as Kate had two one for her and the other for Rose as they came to sit with Rose on the edge of the ballroom as the guests partied on. Jennifer was talking to Rose about something when the lights blew out as a dark shadow had descended into the house. The Master came walking in as he came up to River and the Doctor who were both not happy to see him there when he clearly was not welcome. River came up to him clearly angry that he had shown up on her daughter's birthday.

'How dare you come here!' River snapped. 

'I thought you had forgiven me for what happened to your sister and her family.' The Master said taking off his hat before mockingly bowing to her. 'But clearly not.' 

'What do you want?' River asked. 

'I am going to make you suffer for what you did to me.' The Master said before looking around before he noticed Jennifer sat with Kate and Rose as he grabbed hold of Jennifer who screamed at the sudden movement. 

'Let her go.' Ryan said as Thirteen warned him to be quite. The Master glared at them before marching Jennifer out of the ballroom towards the family quarters. They came to the living room as the Master locked the door as Jennifer stood there looking scared and worried. 

'What do you want from me?' She asked trying not to let him hear her voice wavering with nerves.

'From you.' The Master asked looking at her dressed in a figure hugging black dress as he licked his lips. 'I want you. All of you as part of my revenge.' Jennifer backed away from him but tripped over the bottom of her ball gown before falling onto the sofa. She watched as he got on top of her before lifting up her dress and letting his hand trail up her leg feeling her soft skin as he nears her inner thigh as his hand vanishes into her undergarments before finding her entrance as he plunged straight in. 

'Get your hands away from me!' Jennifer hissed as the pain split her in two. 'I warn you.' 'Oh really?' He said mockingly as he pulled his hand out of her before pulling down her underwear before undoing his own trousers as Jennifer turned her head away from him but he roughly grabbed her chin and turned her head back to his face as his cock rubbed against her leg before he plunged into her vagina as Jennifer howled in pain as the sounds echoed around the room.


End file.
